An Archon's Path
by The Hierarch
Summary: Ulrezaj, the strongest dark archon had been tricked, manipulated, and betrayed by his dark and mysterious master. Now free from both the influence of his dark master and his prison, He along with Zamara must find there way to the golden armada and warn the hierarch of the protoss about the coming danger...for Amon was not the only Xel'naga left alive...


**An archon's path!**

Ch 1: A new path

story

" _Light Voice"_

"Speech"

" **Empowered/Psionic Speech"**

" _ **Dark Voice?"**_

Upon the moon of Ehlna there was a powerful psionic presence that was desperately trying to escape...to get away...to get OUT!

Ulrezaj raged inside of his prison inside the halls of the Sanctuary of wisdom screaming out and trying with every fiber of his being to escape the damned Khaydarin crystal he was trapped in.

" **Damn that preserver. I'll slaughter her. I'll rip her and the rest of the daelaam to shreds."**

" **That Terran and the preserver bonded! He should have died! Now...IM STUCK IN THIS PRISION!"**

" **My master will be displeased... I must get OUT! The project MUST be finished! MY WORK MUST CONTINUE!"**

Suddenly a new presence intruded on the the crystal... a much darker presence that the universe itself seemed to reject.

" _ **It is too late for that now Ulrezaj."**_

" **Master? How are you here?"**

" _ **It does not matter. I've come to tell you that you've dissapointed me for the last time!"**_

" **master please, I'm close I just need to get out of here and finish my work. The zerg DNA and Your DNA (Will be explained later!)(^-^) ARE matching and the same is happening with the protoss , it's combining the three that's the problem!"**

" **you wish to create a artificial ascension. But you have already ascended. To do what you ask I have to remap your DNA to make it so that it can be upgraded. So that you can ascend AGAIN!"**

" _ **I said IT DOES NOT MATTER ANYMORE, you were a good tool Ulrezaj."**_

" _ **However I've found a way to do it myself using forces found in this universe, just not in this time."**_

" _ **Now then I think I will leave you here in your rage and anger until it consumes you. Oh and I will even break that wall between presences down so that you can talk with your 'roommate'."**_

Ulrezaj was quivering with unbridled anger and fury.

" **TOOL! YOU DARE CALL ME A TOOL! IT WAS I WHO GAVE YOU THE POWER TO MANIPULATE OTHER TO DO YOUR BIDDING! I WAS THE ONE WHO FOUND YOU! A WEAK, PATHETIC PRESENCE HIDDEN DEEP WITHIN THE VOID! I NURSED YOU BACK TO HEALTH AND THIS IS HOW YOU PAY ME BACK!"**

" _ **HA, fool! Yes you did all those things, but your wrong about some. I already had the power to manipulate people. Why I manipulated you into nearly everything you've done for as long as you've been alive. Believe it or not you actually have a very deep respect for the daelaam and you really don't want to help further my goals!"**_

" **What do you mean?"**

" _ **you shall see. Watch as I remove my influence on your mind."**_

" _ **Oh and Ulrezaj."**_

" **WHAT DO YOU WANT?"**

" _ **you don't know it yet but i've made your curse permanent! HAHAHAHAHA"**_

And so Ulrezaj went into a coma as his dark master severed its connection with his mind.

" _ **what a fool to think that he could go up against a ascended Xel'naga."**_

" _ **Now then let us check up on my little brother."**_

" _ **Oh right, the barrier!"**_

Destroying the barrier that kept the presences of Zamara and Ulrezaj separate the Xel'naga left the crystal to go further It's other plans.

xxx Hours later... xxx

Zamara was 'freaking out' as that terran Jake would call it. She was peacefully sleeping with her psionic presence finally at peace knowing that she would be fine and that the vital information that she held had been passed on, until a strange and unwelcome psionic presence invaded the crystal and broke down the barrier between her and Ulrezaj before leaving entirely. So now she was stuck with an unconscious dark archon of unimaginable power who just happened to hate her. Oh and to top it all off he seemed to be waking up! JOY!

" **Where am I?" "Who am I?" "No!" "I know my name, I know who I am, what I am... but its been so long since i've been free to talk, free to look, and free to think for myself."** Spoke the dark archon.

" **what do you mean abomination?"** said Zamara.

" **I've been controlled most of my life."**

" **I don't believe you! The things you've done! The protoss you've killed! The lives you've ruined! YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT WASN'T YOU!"**

" **Allow me to explain. I believe I was about halfway through the wall of forbidden knowledge when the influence began."**

And so Ulrezaj recounted the tale of his youth along with the influence slowly begin to poison his mind and how before a whole year had passed it had completely consumed him and about how he raged inside of his own mind unable to do anything and how everything his master had him do betrayed every morale he had.

" **so believe it or not I actually hold a very deep respect for the Daelaam, but I hold the most respect for the Templar Tassadar, to be able to channel both dark and high templar energies is quite a difficult thing and even I have trouble doing it."** Spoke Ulrezaj

" **How interesting, and here I thought you were going to kill me the moment you awoke."** Zamara said

" **I would never kill someone so nice and so beautiful."** said Ulrezaj as he gestured to her mental embodiment.

" **Why thank you Ulrezaj."** spoke Zamara

" **your welcome Zamara and for what it's worth I'm sorry. I just wish we could get out of here."**

As if out of nowhere a light and comforting presence materialized inside of the crystal and spoke.

" _Greetings, my name is Tassadar and I have need of the both of you, for the universe itself is in danger and I have made a gamble...a very dangerous gamble...but if it is to work out I need you two alive and well for you shall represent my strength in times to come and will help usher in a new hope for this universe as a whole."_

" _now then grab my hand and let us leave this place, for there is work to be done if we want to defeat Eris._

" **Wait who's Eris?"** said Zamara.

" **She is my traitorous, manipulative master. The Fallen Xel'naga!"**


End file.
